Thomas Saves the Day
|producer=Simon Spencer |writer=James Mason |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.06 |number=188 |released= * 15 August 2004 * 25 September 2004 * 13 March 2006 * 1 May 2006 * 29 September 2006 * 16 November 2006 |previous=James Gets a New Coat |next=Percy's Big Mistake}} Thomas Saves the Day is the sixth episode of the eighth series. Plot Thomas is helping with the construction of a a brand new station of Kellsthorpe Road on the Main Line by taking the workmen to the site and back home again. However, there is a difficult bend before the final approach to the station, which makes Thomas nervous. But Annie and Clarabel always advise Thomas to slow down and puff with care. Upon arrival at the new station, Thomas is informed by the Fat Controller that Annie and Clarabel are due for an overhaul at the repair yard, so he must take them there and use other coaches to take the workmen. However, Thomas is very worried that, without Annie and Clarabel, he will not be able to tackle the difficult bend. The next morning, Thomas' nerves get the better of him as he accidentally bumps into his substitute coaches which roll back into James, making him cross. Also, whilst negotiating the difficult bend, Thomas goes too fast and ends up flying right off the tracks with the coaches in the bushes. Harvey comes to Thomas' rescue, but Thomas feels that he is not really useful without his coaches. Harvey believes otherwise and takes the workmen and the coaches to the new station. Thomas heads off for Tidmouth Sheds, longing to be back with Annie and Clarabel. However, Thomas spots some trucks, which have broken away from Edward, heading towards the new station. Thomas gives chase and overtakes the runaway trucks, but he is getting closer and closer to the difficult bend. This time, Thomas remembers Annie and Clarabel's advice to slow down and puff with care. He gets around the bend on his own, but the runaway trucks go around the twisty tracks as well. Thomas keeps ahead of the trucks and whistles to alert the signalman to change the points. The signalman does so and the runaway trucks are diverted into a siding where they are stopped by crashing into the buffers just outside of the new station. The next day, Thomas is taking Annie and Clarabel to the new station for the grand opening, but this time Thomas finds the difficult bend no longer difficult. Characters * Thomas * James * Harvey * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Toby * Gordon * Percy * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Troublesome Trucks * Henry Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Kellsthorpe Road * The Difficult Bend * Knapford * Misty Valley * The Works * Sodor Dairy * Brendam Docks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the eighth series. * Stock footage from Bye George! is used as is pre-filmed footage from Chickens to School. * This episode shares its name with the US version of the seventh episode of the first series. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD and other television broadcasts, the music at the end is omitted. * This marks the first appearance of Kellsthorpe Road in the television series and the first appearance of Thomas' unused anxious face from Series 3 since the Trouble on the Tracks PC game. Goofs * Thomas says he will tell the stationmaster about the runaway trucks, but he tells the signalman. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' face is crooked. * In a close-up of Thomas talking to Annie & Clarabel about the grand opening of the new station, his eyes are a little bit wonky. * In a first person shot from Thomas, the end of the set is visible. * The narrator refers to the runaway trucks as "troublesome trucks", yet they are mostly flatbeds of pipes and none of the trucks have faces. * In a close-up of Sir Topham Hatt at the beginning of the episode, he has markings on the left (viewer's perspective right) side of his neck. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas Saves the Day/Thomas Saves the Day * Books - Thomas Do Not Panic In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas Salva el Día he:תומס מציל את המצב pl:Tomek Spieszy na Ratunek ru:Томас-спасатель Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes